


Farewells

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Musings of the Underworld [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Leaving Home, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: I don't think he understands that I don't want to leave forever.
Relationships: Hades & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Musings of the Underworld [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093133
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Farewells

I don’t think he understands that I don’t want to leave forever.

I have spent my whole life in my father’s home. There are many people here I love. He is, perhaps inadvisably, among that number.

Leaving forever would be painful. Perhaps even unbearably so. To leave behind everything I have ever known for the rest of my immortal life would be a trial greater than every obstacle he’s set in my way combined.

I don’t think he understands that I don’t want to leave forever.

There are questions I want answered that he will never answer for me. Maybe he can’t. Questions about Persephone. Questions about her world. Questions about myself.

I love Nyx as a son loves a mother. I don’t think I ever won’t. Still, I can wish certain things hadn’t been hidden from me for so long.

The first time I reached the surface, to see my father standing there to stop me, all I wanted to do was stand and breathe. But we had to fight, somehow. The whole thing only left me with more questions.

I don’t think he understands that I don’t want to leave forever.

The door to my father’s house is closed. I am forbidden its passage. I go to my quarters and hop the window again, to fight through the underworld again. My life has fallen into this cycle of escape, aided by family I have never met seated in thrones I have never seen.

I never thought leaving would be an escape until he tried to stop me. I never looked forward to leaving until I realized it wasn’t meant to be an option.

What is that feeling, I can’t help but wonder, that stakes my heart when I see Thanatos arrive before me so freely?

I don’t think he understands that I don’t want to leave forever.

I don’t want to leave forever.

Should I?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not done with this game I watched one 10 hr livestream and decided I had to beat it myself actually I just also had to write this for the vibes


End file.
